


To Hold You Forever

by TheOnlySPL



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Reminiscing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: Stef and Lena remember their first date.





	To Hold You Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).

> First sentence submitted by [ariestess](https://singinprincess.tumblr.com/post/129739957444/do-you-remember-our-first-date-stef-asked-lena) as a prompt on tumblr.

"Do you remember our first date?" Stef asked Lena late one night.

Lena hummed contentedly in response.

“You mean our first _real_ date, after you came out to your family? Or one of the times we tried to convince ourselves we were just friends?”

They were cuddled in bed, Stef’s arms wrapped lovingly around her wife’s slender body, so when Lena chuckled at the memories, it shook them both.

“Fair enough,” Stef said as she buried her face into her wife’s curly hair, breathing in the heavenly scent, remembering the very first time she held the love of her life.

“Any particular reason you’re bringing that up now?”

“No, not really.” Stef sighed, moving to kiss Lena’s neck. “I’m just really glad it wasn’t our last.”


End file.
